Casey EmersonPart One
by Lotr030201
Summary: Casey Emerson moves to Santa Carla. Once there, her older brother, Michael, seems to change, but her other doesn't, to her relief. She and Sam recruit the Frog brothers, and get into more trouble than ever imagined. And Casey falls in love. Edgar/OC. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Hi. My name is Casey Emerson. I'm from Phoenix, Arizona. I have two brothers. My older brother Michael, who's 18 and my twin brother Sam, who's 16. Here's the story. My Mom and Dad got a divorce, and now Mom, Sam, Michael, and I were moving to Santa Carla, California. My and mine twin's hair was a sort of dirty blonde to a light ash brown, and we had green to hazel eyes. Depends on the color of our clothes or the weather. Sam had his hair short, I had mine to my shoulders, and up with hairspray and stuff, making it look all poofy. Hey. Its 1987, man. Sam liked to wear clothes that looked like someone's tablecloth. I liked the tightfitting shirts and holey jeans. We had a lot of things in common, and we also had things that we didn't have in common. Like this: Sam likes to sing in the bathtub. _I_ don't. But, I love him all the same. Sam, Michael, and I are really close. There's the saying "two peas in a pod". I say, "We're the three green apples in a basket full of red ones". Mainly because we're different, and because we're close.

Anyway.

We were sitting in a car full of old people music. Sam turned the knob.

"Keep going." He said.

"Hey, I like that song." Mom said to him. The station turned to where some guy was speaking fluent Spanish on the radio.

"Keep going, Mom." Sam said. He turned it again, and it went to a classical station.

"Oh, how about this?" Mom asked.

"No." I said.

"Hang on." Michael said, leaning forward from the backseat, and changing the channel.

"_I don't see any bogeyman or nasty guys_." Said the dude on the radio.

"Michael. Sam. One of you. Change it." I said. I shook my head. That announcer dude just _had _to be on drugs. Sam changed the channel to a country station.

"Pretty cool, Mom, you know. You wanna switch the dial?" Michael asked.

"Yes, please." I said. Mom changed it. Blues music began playing.

"Oh, this jams." Sam said, sarcastically.

"Quite right." Michael agreed. He rolled his eyes. I smirked.

"It's rockin'." I said. Sam and I high-fived.

"Gosh, you guys are rough." Mom said. She changed the channel.

"_His pain, discomfort, manipulation—_" the announcer said.

"What the hell?" I muttered. Thankfully, Mom didn't hear me, or she would have my ass.

"No, no." Sam said, changing the channel. Again. Groovin', by The Rascals began playing.

"No." Michael said.

"Oh!" Mom exclaimed. Michael, Sam, and I looked at each other.

"Keep going." We said.

"Oh, wait, wait, wait. That's from my era." Mom said. She began singing off-key. I loved my Mom. I did, honestly. But, seriously, she needed singing lessons. We looked at each other again.

"Keep going." We said again.

"Keep going, okay." Mom said, and changed the channel, a smile on her face. People Are Strange by Echo and the Bunnymen began playing.

"Yes." I whispered, and began singing along. Michael looked at me.

"You're such a freak." He said. I smiled, knowing he didn't mean it.

"I know."

"Hey, we're almost there." Mom said.

"Mom, what's that smell?" Sam asked. Mom took in a deep breath.

"Ah, that's the ocean air."

"It smells like someone died."

"Aw, honey. Look, guys, I know the last year hasn't been easy, but I think you're really gonna like living in Santa Carla."

Yeah. Right. I looked back at the welcome sign. It said MURDER CAPITAL OF THE WORLD.

Well. That's a good sign. Not.

```~~~LATER~~~```

We got out, and walked around. I cannot tell you how many freaks there are. Sam and I ran over to Mom, Nanook by our side. Nanook was the family dog, but he was more attached to Sam out of all of us.

"Mom." Sam said.

"Yeah?" Mom answered, filling up the car.

"There's an amusement park right on the beach."

"Sam, tell those kids to get something to eat." Mom pointed to some kids that looked like they hadn't eaten in forever. I walked over to where Michael was.

"Is there any jobs around here?" he asked.

"Nothing legal." The man answered. I raised my eyebrows. Michael turned, and he jumped five feet in the air. Well, not literally. But he still jumped.

"Hi." I said, smirking. Michael rolled his eyes, put his arm around my shoulders, and we walked back to the car. He then got on his bike, (more like motorcycle), and we saw Sam telling those kids to get something to eat. I got back in the car, along with Sam and Mom. I took a good looked around. There was a lot of missing posters. Later on, we made our way up to the cabin in which we were going to live in with our grandfather. I loved the guy. Honestly, I did. But he was weird. We got out, and looked around. Michael, who had followed us on his bike, got off, and looked around. Sam was the first one to get out. I was being trampled by Nanook on the car ride, because I wanted to take a simple nap in the backseat. That didn't turn out too well. I got out.

"Come on, Nanook." Sam said. Nanook barked, and then got out. Everywhere you looked, there were carvings or dead animals. I jumped, but then remembered Grandpa was into taxidermy. How, I have no clue. It was probably a hobby, or something. But it wasn't something that _I _would consider. We saw someone on the porch, lying down. Since no one else lived here, it had to be Grandpa. We cautiously made our way to the porch, and saw Grandpa on the ground. Mom knelt down next to him.

"Dad? Dad?"

"Looks like he's dead." Michael said.

"No, he's just a deep sleeper." She placed her hand on Grandpa's chest.

"If he's dead, can we go back to Phoenix?" Sam and I asked at the same time. Mom sent us her warning look. Grandpa sat up.

"Playing dead." He said. "And from what I heard, doing a damn good job of it too." He then began laughing.

"Dad. Oh, Dad." Mom said, as they hugged. Sam, Michael, and I just looked at each other. We walked inside with some bags, and took a look around as we headed into the kitchen.

"This is a pretty cool place." Michael said.

"Yeah, for the _Texas Chain Saw Massacre_." Sam said. I looked around, and touched a lamp shade. I shuddered, and followed my brothers into the kitchen.

"I just touched a lamp shade made out of fur." I said.

"Come on, guys, give Mom a break." Michael said.

"What's wrong with this picture?" Sam asked. He set some stuff down. "There's no TV. Have you seen a TV? I haven't seen a TV, Mike." He set something that was the paper, possibly, and the dog bowl (both of which he was hauling on his head) down. "You know what it means when there's no TV? No MTV."

"I can live without that." I said. Sam looked at me.

"I can't! I gotta have my MTV!"

"Sammy, we're flat broke." Michael said, lifting weights. I heard Nanook barking outside as Sam walked upstairs to choose his room. Michael soon followed. I rolled my eyes, and looked at my book that I had brought in, but had not begun to read. I opened it, and started on the first page. Soon, I heard Sam laughing, and then feet pounding on the stairs. Well, that broke my attention from the book. And now, I desperately thought about becoming a Greaser. Just to hang out with Ponyboy and his gang.

"Mom. Mom, you've gotta help me." Sam said, running past her. I came out of the kitchen as Michael came down after him.

"Soon." Mom said. She saw me and Michael running. "Hey, guys, no running in the house."

I ran over to some doors, squeaked, and then moved out of the way of my brothers. Sam opened the doors, and revealed Grandpa's taxidermy office.

"Talk about _The Texas Chain Saw Massacre_." Michael said. Sam and I laughed.

"Rules." Grandpa said, making up whip our heads to look at him. He was looking at us with a suspicious eye. "We've got some rules around here."

He led us into the kitchen, and opened the fridge door. There was a cover on the second shelf that said, OLD FART. Sam was leaning on the fridge door as Michael looked out the window. I just stood in front of the fridge.

"Second shelf is mine." Grandpa said. "That's where I keep my root beers and my double-thick Oreo cookies." Grandpa let go of the cover, took the fridge door (making Sam jump off of it), and closed the fridge. "Nobody touches the second shelf but me. Now, there's another rule around here, and I want you to pay close attention. Don't touch anything." Grandpa walked off. I opened the fridge, and then jacked an Oreo, shoving it into my mouth. Michael snapped his fingers, and pointed to a plant outside the house, and acted like he was smoking. Sam pointed to Grandpa, and Michael nodded. Sam, Michael, and I laughed as he headed out of the kitchen. "Everything is exactly where I want it to be." Grandpa continued. Michael had his arm around Sam, and Sam had his arm around him. I just walked by my twin's side, trying to hold in my laugh.

"Hey, Grandpa, is it true that Santa Carla's the murder capital of the world?" Michael asked, slapping Sam's hand away.

"Well, there are some bad elements around here." Grandpa said. We stopped walking as Mom walked in, holding some clothes, and two hats on her head.

"Wait a second. Let me get this straight." Sam said. "Are you telling me we moved to the murder capital of the world? Are you serious, Grandpa?"

"Well, now, let me put it this way." Grandpa said. "If all the corpses buried around here were to stand up all at once, we'd have one hell of a population problem."

"Great." I said, sarcastically. Sam and Michael looked at each other, and Michael had his mouth form into an 'o' shape.

"Great, Dad." Mom said, sarcastically, and then left the room. The four of us neared Grandpa's taxidermy office.

"Now, on Wednesdays, when the mailman beings the _TV Guide_, sometimes the address label is curled up just a little like that." Grandpa explained. As he was speaking, my two fool brothers were doing things to annoy each other, like sticking their finger up the other's nose or something along those lines. I put my finger in my mouth, and then gave Michael a wet willy. Michael shook his head, and his finger went into his ear, trying to get my spit out. Grandpa continued. "Now you'll be tempted to tear it off. Don't. You'll only wind up ripping the cover, and I don't like that." He walked into his office. "And stay out of here." He began to close the doors. Sam held them open.

"Wait, wait." He said. "You have a TV?"

"No. I just like to read the _TV Guide._ Read the _TV Guide_, you don't need a TV." Grandpa explained his strange logic. Sam removed his hands, and then Grandpa shut the door.

"If you read the _TV Guide_, then yes. You need a TV. Now I'm gonna miss _The Honeymooners_." I shook my head, and rolled my eyes.

"Man, Grandpa has some weird logic." Sam muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

We were watching a concert. It was me, Michael, and Sam. Some dude was wearing purple tights and nothing else. He was singing, an instrument by his side. Some people in the crowd were clapping, and nodding their heads to the music. The man began to play his saxophone. Then sung again. It was a repeat thing. Michael stopped watching the man as he started playing again. His eyes followed a girl with dark hair. Then, he kept staring at her. Sam and I looked at the girl, and turned Michael's head. He slowly looked at her again. Then, the girl left. Michael followed her, Sam and me behind him.

"So where are we going?" Sam asked.

"Nowhere." Michael answered.

"So what's our rush? You chasing that girl, aren't you? Come on, come on, admit it. You're chasing her. Case and I are at the mercy of your sex glands, bud."

"Oh, God." I said.

"Sam, Casey, don't you have something better to do than follow me around all night?" Michael asked.

"Yeah." Sam said, his eyes lighting up. "Actually, I do."

Michael took that as a sign to leave, and boy, did he. Sam looked at me.

"C'mon, Case."

"It's a comic book shop." I said.

"I know. Come on."

I glared at my brother, and then walked in beside him. Sometimes, he took being the older out of the two of us to his advantage. But, thing is, he was only older by an hour. Inside, we heard Inxs and Jimmy Barnes' Laying Down The Law playing over the speakers. Sam looked at some comic books. I noticed a young kid with light hair and a pink bandana around his head looking at us. He had brown eyes that he was inspecting us with. He had a binder or a book in his right hand. It was open. I wondered if he ran the place, and that was the stock book. Sam got uncomfortable, I guess, and looked at the kid. I noticed some other boy with dark hair and dark eyes and a box under his right arm looking at us. I nudged Sam, and he looked at the boy. Sam turned around, and we saw a man and a woman, high as a kite, leaning on their TV set that was playing some show on mute.

"Tells you about their upbringing." I muttered. Sam only raised his eyebrows in response. We walked off, and the two boys followed us.

"Got a problem, guys?" Sam asked.

"Just scoping your civilian wardrobe." The one with the bandana answered. I looked at him again. He was actually pretty cute. He looked at me, and I looked away.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

Now, let me fill you in on Sam's attire. He was wearing a jacket that seemed to be someone's long-lost 1960's curtains, a shirt that looked like Mom's tablecloth, then regular pants and shoes. Ew.

"For a fashion victim." The dark haired one said.

"Listen, buddy, if you're looking for the diet frozen-yogurt bar, it went out of business last summer." Said the one with the bandana. We stopped at a stand, and Sam was looking at the books again.

"Actually," Sam said. "I'm looking for a _Batman_, Number 14."

"That's a very serious book, man."

"Only five in existence." Added the dark haired one.

"Four, actually." Sam corrected. "I'm always looking out for the other three."

The two boys looked at each other. Sam looked back at the stand, and I just stood there, arms crossed, and bored out of my mind. Why did I have to have a twin brother that just loved comic books?

"Look. You can't put the _Superman_ Number 77s with the 200s." Sam said, rearranging things. "They haven't even discovered red kryptonite yet. And you, uh, you can't put the Number 98s with the 300s. Lori Lemaris hasn't even been introduced."

I noticed that the one that had dark hair was sneering at him. I would be too. If Sam began to rearrange _my _stuff, he would get one kick in the you-know-where.

"Where the hell are you from?" asked the one with the bandana. "Krypton?"

"Phoenix, actually." Sam said. "But lucky me, we moved.." Sam took a look around "...here."

The dark haired one continued sneering as the one with the bandana left and came back with a comic book.

"Take this." He said. Sam took the comic. It said Vampires Everywhere. Sam handed it back.

"I don't like horror comics." He said.

"You'll like this one, Mr. Phoenix. It could save your life."

I saw some people take some comics. I reached over, and tugged on the dark haired one's shirt sleeve, since he had found a very interesting hole in the floor to look at.

"What?" he asked. I pointed to the comic book stealers. He looked in my direction.

"Hey!" he ran their direction.

"Hey!" yelled the one with the bandana, and followed the other.

"Come back here!"

"Hey, let's go!" the two yelled, as they ran out. Their voices died off.

"Come on. Let's go. Man, those are two weird characters." Sam said.

"Yeah." I said, in a dream state.

"Casey?"

My gaze had followed the one with the bandana.

"Casey?" Sam said again. He snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Casey!"

I jumped, and looked at him. "What?"

"Let's go." Sam took my arm gently, and led me out. We caught up with Michael, who was still following that girl. We heard engines revving as we neared him. The girl looked at us. She sat on a bike behind some guy with platinum blonde hair on a motorcycle. The guy looked over at us. He smirked at Michael. Sam looked at our older brother. "Come on, she stiffed you. Ha." Sam and I walked off, as Michael stood there, watching the girl leave.

```~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~```

Grandpa opened his garage door, and his 1957-1958 car sat there.

"Well, how do you like that baby, huh?" Grandpa asked.

"It's a beauty." Sam answered.

"Come on, let's get in."

"Alright. Hey, can I drive it on the way back?" Sam asked, as he got in the passenger seat. I got in the back. Honestly, I couldn't wait. As soon as I could, I was going to go back to that comic shop, and get that strange bandana kid's name.

"Fat chance." Grandpa said. "Nobody drives this baby but me." He got in, and started the car. Sam and I looked at each other, and high-fived. The car had a _very_ nice engine. "Yeah. You gotta let it warm up a little. Hear that sound? Just like a baby pussycat. Okay, let's go to town."

"Alright." Sam said. I was bouncing up and down in my seat. I was thinking about bandana boy. God, he was so hot! But then, the engine stopped, and Grandpa got out. He looked at us through his window.

"Well, are we having fun or what?" Grandpa asked.

"I thought we were going to town." Sam said.

"That's as close to town as I like to get." Grandpa said, and left.

"What a weirdo, man." Sam and I said at the same time. I got a sly smile on my face, and headed towards the driver's seat.

"No-no. No." Sam said. "No. Bad Casey."

I looked at him. "Come on, Sam."

"No."

"Fine. I'll take Mike's bike."

"You do that, and he'll murder you. Why do you want to go there so badly?"

"No reason." I shrugged.

"Which kid is it?"

"What do you mean, 'which kid'?"

"I saw you eyeing one of those boys in that comic store last night. Which one is it?"

"None ya."

"Casey."

"Sam."

"Just answer my question."

"Bandana boy! There!"

```~~~LATER~~~```

Sam and I walked into the comic book shop, and saw the two boys. I looked up, and the one that wore the bandana was looking at me again. I swear, he must've gotten hotter overnight. Sam picked up a comic, and looked at it as the two boys walked over to us. Sam looked at them, and then looked back down at the comic. Bandana boy's bandana was red today. I watched as the two looked at each other, and Sam and I walked down further.

"Notice anything...unusual about Santa Carla yet?" the dark haired one asked.

"No, it's a pretty cool place." Sam answered. "If you're a Martian." He stopped again, his arm on my wrist, gently.

"Or a vampire." Said bandana boy. A sarcastic smile broke out on my twin's face.

"Are you guys sniffing old newsprint or something?" he asked.

"You think you really know what's happening around here, don't you? Well, let me tell you something. You don't know shit, buddy."

I made no sound. All I did was listen intently to the two boys. The four of us moved on again.

"Yeah. You think we just work in a comic book store for our folks, huh?" The dark haired boy asked.

"Actually, I thought it was a bakery." Sam said, sarcastically. We stopped, and bandana boy spoke.

"This is just our cover." He said. He took a comic book off of the shelf, and rolled it up in his hand. He pointed it at my twin's chest. "We're fighters for truth, justice, and the American way."

I just about swooned right then.

"Right." Sam said, sarcastically. It was funny, really. The two boys were so serious, and Sam was being a smart-ass. Sam and I walked off, the two boys behind us.

"Hey, man." Bandana boy said. "Read this." He held out a comic that said Destroy All Vampires.

"I told you I don't like horror comics." Sam said.

"Think of it more as a survival manual." The dark haired one told him. "There's our number on the back." He said, handing my bother the comic. "And pray you never need to call us."

"I'll pray I never need to call you. Sure." Sam said, and the two walked off. I watched bandana boy walk off. He seemed to notice my eyes watching him, and he turned. I looked down, blushing. Sam smirked, and walked out. Bandana boy watched me as if I was going to do something. I decided to make the first move. I walked up to him, and extended my hand.

"Hi. I'm Casey Emerson." I said. Bandana boy looked at my hand, and then looked at me.

"Hi." He said. I looked around, and then took my hand down.

"I'm afraid I didn't catch your name." I said.

"Edgar."

"And...and who's that other boy with you? Is he your cousin—"

"He's my brother."

"Oh." I said. "What's his name?" I asked. Edgar eyed me suspiciously. Okay. Sorry I asked. "Um..." I looked around, and dug in my pocket. I took out a sheet of paper, and a pen. How that got in my pocket without me feeling it, I have no clue. I wrote down my name and then my number. "Here." I said, handing it to Edgar. Edgar looked at it. "It's my number."

"I know what it is." Edgar said, and went to take it. His hand brushed against mine, and I swore that he blushed.

"Uh..." I said, the redness growing in my cheeks. "Call me sometime. Okay?"

"...Sure." Edgar said, but he didn't sound sure. The whole time, he seemed suspicious, mainly. I smiled, and then left.

"Hey tomato face." Sam said, when I caught up to him.

"Shut up."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sam and I were in his room, reading the comic Edgar and his brother had given him the night before.

"Ten o'clock. Lights out." Mom said, making us jump. She put Sam's curtain jacket up. "Did you brush your teeth?"

"Uh-huh." Sam and I answered.

"Okay. Night-night, sweetheart. Casey, when you get tired, you need to go to your room, alright?"

"Yeah, I know." I said, not looking up from the comic. Sam was petting Nanook, and looked up as Mom left.

"Mom?" he said.

"Uh-huh?" Mom turned. Sam pointed at the closet door. "Oh. Sorry." Mom said, and closed the closet door. "You know, I can never sleep with the closet door open either." She turned, and faced us. "Not even a crack. Sam, Casey, this is a terrible thing to admit, but I think that, um," as Mom was saying this, she sat down on the bed. Sam put the comic down. "One of the reasons I divorced your father was because he never believed in the closet monster."

There was laughter. We jumped, and saw Grandpa in the doorway. He had something behind his back.

"Dad. Dad, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that." Mom said.

"Brought you something to dress up your room with, Sam." Grandpa said, and took out a stuffed beaver from behind his back. I tried to show no weirdness on my face or anything, and so did Sam. "How do you like that, huh?"

"Thanks, Grandpa." Sam said.

"Oh, Dad, really. You shouldn't have." Mom rolled her eyes up at the ceiling. When Grandpa looked away, Sam and I were grimacing.

"Yeah. Lots more where he comes from." Grandpa said. He set the stuffed beaver down on Sam's bed stand. "Good night, Sam. Good night, Casey."

"Good night, Grandpa." Sam and I said at the same time. Mom walked over to us.

"Lights, you two."

"As soon as we finish this comic, okay?" Sam said. I nodded.

"Okay." Mom said. "Night-night, honey." When she said that, she was talking to both of us. She tapped her hand lightly on the head of the beaver.

"Good night, Mom." Sam and I said. We tried to go back to the comic, but couldn't because the damn beaver was staring at us. Sam put down the comic, and pointed at the beaver.

"You're history, buddy." He said. He picked up the beaver, as if it was going to attack him, got up, opened the closet door, put the beaver in, and then shut it. He got back into the bed, and we finished the comic. When he did, I got up.

"Alright, Sam." I said. "I'm going to go to bed."

"Okay. Good night." Sam said, turned off his lamp.

"Night." I said, and left the room. I walked past Michael's room, and noticed there was no light on. I opened his door, and his bed was empty. It was just like how it was last night-some mattress showing, sheets and blankets thrown about, half of the pillow hanging on the bed.. I shut the door, confused. Then, shrugging it off, and went to my bedroom.

The next day, Sam woke me up around eleven in the morning. I about smacked him.

"Let's go to Michael's room." I said. Sam looked confused.

"Why?"

"Because, last night, I looked in, and he wasn't there."

Sam looked even more confused, and then we walked out of my room, and into Michael's. He was there, fast asleep.

Now, I was even more confused than I was last night.

```~~~LATER~~~```

Sam and I walked into Michael's room.

"Mike." Sam said. "Wake up." He opened the blinds, making Michael just open his eyes and look at him. "It's Mom." Michael closed his eyes as Sam grabbed the phone, and placed it on Michael's chest.

"Mom's home?" he asked.

"No, on the phone, Mike."

"What time is it?"

"It's two o'clock."

"Yeah. Time to wake up." I said.

"Give me those sunglasses." Michael told us.

"You need your sunglasses to talk on the phone?" Sam asked, doing as he was told. "Are you freebasing? Inquiring minds wanna know."

Michael put on the sunglasses, and flipped Sam off. My eyebrows shot up.

"Ooh." Sam said, as we high-fived. Michael picked up the phone, and put it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Michael, are you still in bed_?" we heard Mom ask.

"No. I'm up."

"_Michael, wou-would you do me a favor? Max asked me to go to dinner with him after work tonight. Would you stay home with Sam and Casey?_"

" Look, Sam and Casey are old enough to stay by themselves right now."

"Yeah, we don't need a babysitter, Mike." Sam said.

"Shh." Michael told my twin, making him shut up.

"_Look, Michael. You come home in the middle of the night, you sleep all day—_" at this, Michael let the phone drop to his shoulder. Sam and I heard Mom continue talking. "_I work all day. The twins are always alone. You know, it's been a long time since somebody asked me to go to dinner. I'd like to go. Okay?_"

Michael lifted the phone up. "Okay, Mom." He said.

"_Thanks, honey. It's a real favor. Bye-bye_." Mom said, and hung up. Sam and I looked at each other, and then left the room.

"Who's Max?" Sam asked.

"I think that's Mom's new boss, or co-worker or something." I answered.

"Oh." Sam said, nodding.

```~~~LATER~~~```

Grandpa ran in, looking around for something. He placed the stuffed dog down, a smile plastered onto his face.

"Hey, anything around here that might pass for an aftershave?" he asked, opening a cabinet.

"How about some Windex, Grandpa?" Sam asked, walking over to the windowsill above the kitchen sink.

"Yeah, yeah. Let me try some of that." Grandpa said, walking over to him. Sam took it off of the windowsill, and smelled it before he held it out to Grandpa. He took the Windex, sprayed some on his hands, and rubbed it on his face. Sam laughed. I just looked at Grandpa like 'what the fuck are you thinking?'

"You have a big date tonight, Grandpa?" Michael asked, walking in. He still had his sunglasses on.

"Ah, ha-ha-ha." Grandpa chuckled, as he walked over to Michael and the stuffed dog. "Just going to drop by some of my handiwork to the Widow Johnson." He said.

"What did you stuff for her? Mr. Johnson?" Michael cracked a joke. No one laughed.

"Yeah, well, I'll see you three guys later." Grandpa said, put on his hat, and left.

"That's wasn't funny, Mike." Sam snapped. I watched Grandpa leave in his truck. He honked his horn, and it played a very off-beat tune of La Cucaracha. "I'm gonna make you a sandwich."

"Don't bother." Michael said, taking off his glasses. He threw them on the table.

"Lose the earring, Michael. It's not you. It's definitely not you."

"Piss off."

"You know, all you do is give attitude lately. You watching too much _Dynasty_, bud?"

Suddenly, we heard engines outside, making the three of us jump.

"What the hell...?" the rest of Michael's sentence died off. The pots and pans shook. The windows and doors shook. About everything was shaking, basically. Nanook stood in alarm. We heard screeching, and he began barking. Michael went into the living room, Sam and I behind him. We heard whooping. Lights kept shining into our eyes. Michael went towards the door.

"No, Mike." Sam warned. "Mike, don't open the door. Mike!" Michael opened the door. "Mike, don't."

But when he opened the door, everything just stopped so suddenly, just like it had started. All we felt was the wind in our faces, and all we saw were the leaves blowing about, and all we heard were the wind chimes.

"What's going on, Mike?" Sam and I asked.

"Go take your bath." Michael said. Sam left the room.

"I go first!" he said.

"Nu-uh! Ladies first!" I yelled. Sam ran into the bathroom, and shut the door. So, just to scare him when he got out, I sat by the door. I heard Clarence 'Frogman' Henry's Ain't Got No Home playing on the radio. Sam was singing along with it. And he, for some odd reason, had Nanook in the bathroom with him. I heard panting and footsteps coming up the stairs, just as Sam began singing in a high-pitch. Michael walked up to the door, and slammed his hand on it as I hid. He turned the knob, and opened the door. I heard Nanook bark, and then saw him jump out at Michael, making me scream. Michael and Nanook fell down the stairs as I just stood there, my knees literally shaking. Soon, the door opened, and Sam came out in his robe. We looked at each other.

"What happened?" Sam asked me. I just pointed down the stairs, and the two of us walked down. "Mike? Michael, are you there? Nanook?" Sam turned on the light, and we saw Michael there. "Michael?" Michael was holding his hand, which had blood on it. "Mike, what happened?"

"Nanook." Michael said, simply. He seemed like he had something that he had something stuck in his throat, and couldn't get it out.

"What about Nanook? What did you do to my dog, you asshole?"

"Nothing. I didn't hurt him. He bit me. This is my blood." Michael explained, as he slowly got up. Nanook walked over to us, and Sam and I began to pet him.

"Why did he bite you, Mike? Huh? What did you do to him?"

"He was protecting you." Michael said, standing up. Sam and I froze.

"Oh, my God." I said.

"What?"

"Look at your reflection in the mirror." Sam said. Michael turned around, and walked up to the mirror, wide-eyed, and gaping at his reflection. He was transparent. Sam held up a hand, and he could see it behind Michael. "You're a creature of the night, Michael. Just like out of a comic book." Sam said, and we started up the stairs. "You're a vampire, Michael. My own brother, a goddamned shit-sucking vampire! You wait until Mom finds out, buddy!"

"Sammy, Case, wait!" Michael said, coming after us. "Sam! Casey!"

"Stay back! Just stay back!" Sam yelled, as we ran into his room.

"Just wait—Just let me talk to you— Wait a minute! Sam! Casey!" We ignored Michael's desperate pleas for him to explain, and slammed and locked the door in his face. We heard him calling our names, and pounding on the door.

"Get away from us, Mike!" Sam said, closing the other door, and locking it.

"Sammy. Case. Sammy, Case, open the door." We heard Michael plead. Sam and I dug around through the comic books until Sam found the one that we needed. He sat next to Nanook on the bed, and picked up the phone. He looked at the comic book. It said "Frog Brothers" and then the number. I looked up.  
"Edgar Frog. No wonder he didn't say his last name." I muttered. Sam looked at me.

"Do what?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing. Just dial the damn number." I said, and then Sam looked at the book, and then dialed the number on the back of it. He held the phone in the middle. We heard it ringing, and then,

"Frog." Answered a deep voice. It was Edgar.

Thank God, I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sam explained why he had to call. Edgar spoke.

"_You did the right thing by calling us. Does your brother sleep a lot_?"

"Yeah." I answered.

"Yeah, all day." Sam explained.

"_Does the sunlight freak him out_?" asked the other brother. We found out that his name was Alan not too long ago.

"He wears sunglasses in the house."

"_Bad breath? Long fingernails_?" Edgar asked.

"Yeah, his fingernails are a bit longer, um... But he always had bad breath, though."

"_He's a vampire, alright_." Alan said.

"_Alright. Here's what you do_." Edgar explained. "_Get yourself a good, sharp stake and drive it right through his heart_."

"No!" I said.

"We can't do that! He's our brother!" Sam said.

"_Okay, we'll come over and do it for you_." Alan said.

"No." Sam and I said at the same time.

"_You better get yourselves garlic t-shirts. Or it's your funeral_." Edgar said, and then they hung up. I could tell because I heard the dial tone humming. Sam and I sat there for a few minutes, not knowing what else to do. I reached for the phone again, and he smacked my hand away.

"Ow."

The phone rang, and Sam answered it. He placed it in between us.

"Hello." He said.

"_Sam, Casey, is everything alright_?"

It was Mom.

"Mom, I think we need to have a real long talk about something."

"_HELP_!" we suddenly heard. I jumped about five feet in the air.

"_What's going on there_?" Mom asked.

"Mom?" Sam asked.

"_I'm starting to get worried._"

"Mom—Uh-oh."

We kept hearing something, a something that sounded oddly like screaming.

"_What's that noise? That's not Michael. Why is he screaming like that_?" Mom asked.

"Now, we should stay calm."

"Yeah, calm." I said, and then laughed nervously.

"_Calm? Calm about what?_" Mom demanded.

"Nothing, nothing." Sam said.

"_Listen, just who's making that noise_?"

"It's um...It's a, um, mutated bird." I said. Sam looked at me like, 'what the fuck'? I shrugged.

"_That sounds like Michael, Casey._" Mom snapped.

"Sorry." I said. "Just trying to diffuse the tension."

"Mom, Case and I can't talk about it on the phone. It's about Michael." Sam said.

"_Don't listen to them, Mom. They don't know what they're saying_."

Sam and I faced the window. I screamed.

"Ah!" Sam screamed.

"Shut up!" Michael said.

"Mom! Help! He's coming to get us!"

"_Oh, my God_!" we heard Mom exclaim.

"Mom!" Sam yelled again.

"Sam!" Michael banged on the window. He was literally, _literally_, flying outside the window. Nanook was barking at him.

"He's gonna kill us!" Sam yelled.

"_I'm coming_!" Mom said.

"No! No! Tell him to get away! Tell him to get away! No! No! Mom!" Sam yelled. I was next to Nanook, but I was on the floor.

"Open up!" Michael yelled, as he banged on the window again. Sam lifted his fingers up in a cross form.

"Stay back! Stay back!" he said.

"Sammy, Case, help me! Open up! Help me! Sammy, Case, one of you, open the window!"

"You're a vampire!" Sam yelled. "I knew it!"

"I am not!"

"So, what are you? The Flying Nun?" Sam and I asked at the same time.

"I'm your brother, you two, help me!" Michael said. He knocked on the window. "Sammy, Case, open up!" he said again. Sam and I walked towards the window, but didn't open it. "Please." Michael begged. "Please."

Sam looked at his lock, and then opened his window. We pulled Michael in, and sat underneath the window.

"Thank you." Michael said. "We've gotta stick together, you two. We gotta stick together."

"What about Mom?" Sam asked.

"Just don't-don't tell her anything."

"I don't know, Mike. It's not like getting a D in school, or something, you know?"

"We're gonna work this out. I'm gonna work this out. Trust me, okay?"

"Sam! Casey!" we heard Mom yell.

"Okay." Sam said. I nodded.

"Sam! Casey!" Mom yelled again. Sam and I walked down the stairs. Mom came in. "Sam. Casey. Are you alright? You had me scared to death."

"We're okay, Mom. We were reading a horror comic, and we thought we saw someone outside my window, but I guess we just got a little carried away, that's all." Sam lied. Mom looked at us, the worry replaced with anger in her eyes.

"You got carried away by a _comic book_?" she asked.

"It was a scary comic, Mom. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I am too." I added. Mom huffed, and then shifted her weight to one foot.

"You know," she said. "I've just about had it with the three of you. You know that?" she lectured. Sam and I nodded. Mom looked in the kitchen. "What is this mess? You spill milk all over the kitchen floor, and don't even bother to clean it up?" she demanded, walking into the kitchen. She picked up the now empty carton.

"I didn't spill it, Mom." Sam said.

"I didn't either." I said.

"I can't believe you people." Mom said. "The refrigerator door is wide open." She closed the door, and set the carton down on the counter, with a missing ad on the back. "Are you trying to refrigerate the whole neighborhood? You know, it's not fair. I would like to have a personal life too. Where's Michael?"

"He went to bed early Mom." Sam said. I opened my mouth to protest. Sam nudged me.

"Yeah. He went to bed." I agreed. We heard Grandpa pull into the driveway because of his horn.

```~~~LATER~~~```

"Mom?" Sam said, as we walked into Mom's bedroom. "Can we sleep in here with you tonight?"

"In here? Are you sure you're alright?" Mom asked.

"We're fine. I was just a real scary comic, that's all. Do you mind?"

"No, I don't mind." Mom smiled, and looked back at her book. She smelled something on the two of us. "Have you been eating pizza?"

"No, why?" Sam asked.

"Whew! You both smell like garlic." Mom said. Sam and I were undoing our robes, but then quickly tied them back up because we had garlic around our necks.

```~~~LATER~~~```

It was around eleven. I woke up, and saw Sam and Mom asleep. I got up as quick as I could without waking them. I got up to my room, and got dressed. Then, I headed towards my bike. Just a regular bike, not a motorcycle like Mike's, which was gone. Huh. Wonder where he went. I rode all the way to the boardwalk, where I saw people still crowding the streets. I rode up to the comic shop, and saw the two brothers lazily watching the TV. People came in and out of the place, and I walked in. Edgar and Alan looked my way. Edgar approached me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, as his brother looked at me with curiosity.

"I had to come." I said. "I'm sorry."

Alan looked around, and left the counter, and began rearranging comic books, pissed because Sam had rearranged them again. Alan was a bright guy. He had a feeling something was going to happen, and didn't want to interrupt his brother when it did. I could tell.

"Don't be." Edgar told me. I saw the icy look in his brown eyes die down. I leaned into his face, and we were only inches apart. Just inches-no, not inches, _centimeters_-apart from kissing. Edgar seemed to be deciding to close that small centimeter gap or not. I felt as if so much time had passed before he finally kissed me gingerly on the lips. I kissed back, my fingers now becoming entangled in his hair. Edgar started to make the kiss a little deeper as his confidence began to grow. Something crashed outside, making me and Edgar break away. We looked up, and I turned, and we saw headlights in the background. Edgar grabbed me by my shoulders, and made me turn to face him as Alan looked outside, that same, familiar sneer on his face that he gave anyone. "Go." Edgar said. His eyes were actually full of worry. He was worried for me. For my safety.

I looked at him.

"Go. Now." Edgar pleaded. My eyes followed his, and then I pulled him into a quick kiss, my hands on both sides of his face.

"I'll see you soon." I said when we pulled away. "I promise."

"Just go." Edgar told me. But it wasn't harsh or demanding. My hands lingered on his cheeks before I reluctantly walked outside, got on my bike, and left.

I rode off with my mind reeling about that kiss just now. I could still feel his lips on mine. I loved that sensation. And I think it just happened. I think I'm in love with Edgar Frog.

But then, my mind swerved to where how Mom, Sam, Michael, and Grandpa would act if they knew I was out past my curfew, and that I had kissed a boy. Sure, I've kissed others. Loads of times. But, Edgar... Edgar was different. And if they didn't get it, oh well. I rode off, remembering what Sam used to say when we were five.

"I'm not kissing no girl! I'll never kiss a girl! Girls have cooties!" he would say. I would look at him, and shove him down.

"We are made out of sugar, spice, and everything nice!" I used to yell. "You boys are made out of dirt, and worms, and snails, and all those disgusting things! If anyone has cooties, it would be you! I'm never kissing a boy!"

I don't know how my mind got to that. I just seemed like something to remember. I heard motorbikes, and swerved a corner, oddly feeling like Daniel LaRusso from Karate Kid, but I didn't get beat up, and I was pretty sure that these guys didn't know any karate. I sat against a building as I heard whooping and motorbikes go by me. I was keeping a look-out for Mike, but I didn't see him. He must not be with them, or something. As the last one drove off, I breathed a sigh of relief. I peddled out, and then rode home, hoping no one noticed my absence.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey. So, just wanted to let you know a few things. First of all, as you can guess, I'm going to be going through all the Lost Boys movies (1-3). So, be on the look-out for Casey Emerson Part Two The Tribe and Casey Emerson Part Three The Thirst.

Now. On with the story!

Chapter Five

Michael walked into the kitchen.

"Eh," Grandpa said. "Looks like I wasn't the only one who got lucky last night." He chuckled. Sam and I looked at Michael.

"Did you take care of everything, Michael?" Sam asked. Michael just left the room.

```~~~LATER~~~```

Mom stopped the car.

"What's the wine for?" Sam asked. Mom grabbed the wine as she got out of the car.

"My apology to Max for running out on him last night, which you two should be making."

"Mom." Sam and I groaned. Mom walked over to the gate and opened it. She looked back at us. "Honey, I better bring this up to the house or somebody's just gonna take it." Mom said, and walked up to the house.

"Alright. We'll be here." Sam said, and we looked back at the comic book. A white dog approached my mom.

"Hi, Thorn." Mom said. The white dog, Thorn, began to growl and bark at her. Mom realized something was up, and took off running. She dropped the wine. "Sam! Casey!"

Sam and I looked up.

"Stop!" Mom yelled at the dog that just kept chasing after her. "Help!"

"Mom!" Sam and I got out of the car. Mom ran up to gate, and got one leg over it, screaming. Thorn grabbed her skirt and ripped a piece off, and then Mom landed on our side of the gate. "Mom!" we said again, as we got on the ground next to her. Thorn was going nuts. He broke the gate, trying everything to get us.

"Oh, my God!" Mom screamed, and we helped her up.

"Honey, get in the car! Get in the car!" Mom yelled at us. Sam and I asked no questions. We did as we were told. The three of us got in the car, and Mom drove off.

```~~~COMIC STORE~~~```

"So then the dog started chasing our Mom like the Hounds of Hell in Vampires Everywhere." Sam said.

"We've been aware of some serious vampire activity in this town for a long time." Edgar said, as he and Alan were opening some doors to get the shop started for the day.

"Santa Carla has become a haven for the undead." Alan added.

"As a matter of fact, we're almost certain that ghouls and werewolves occupy high positions at City Hall."

"Kill your brother. You'll feel better."

Sam and I looked at each other, and then looked at the Frog brothers like 'are you nuts'?

"Look, guys, our brother's not a bloodsucker." Sam defended. "Look, it says here that if you kill the head vampire, all half-vampires will return to normal. Guys, if our brother's a vampire, believe me, he's only half."

"Does your brother know who the head vampire is?" Edgar asked, as he and Alan were behind the counter.

"No, I don't think so."

"Then you'll have to kill him. And if you don't," the Frog brothers looked at each other. "Then we will." Edgar said this as he looked back at us.

"This all started when my Mom went to work at Max's video store." Sam said. "Max never comes in until after it's dark. The dog who chased my Mom this morning was his. And listen to this: "Vampires require a daytime protector, a guardian, to watch over them as they sleep. Fierce dogs, the Hounds of Hell are often employed for this purpose."" Sam read.

"No shit." Edgar said. He had his fist up, his elbow resting on the counter.

"Yeah? Well, what happens if my Mom is dating the head vampire? You guys can nail him, and save Santa Carla. Truth, justice, and the American way triumphs. Thanks to you two."

"We'll check out Max."

Sam smiled, and walked out. I started to follow, but saw Edgar looking at some comic books. Figuring it wouldn't hurt to chat, I walked over to him.

"Hey."

Edgar looked up at me, a red tint growing in his cheeks. "Hi."

"So, it's just you and your brother that run this store?"

I saw Alan look around, and then leave. Edgar looked at his brother, and then back at me.

"Yeah."

"Edgar, about last night..."

My sentence stopped when I felt Edgar's hand on the back of my neck. He leaned in and kissed me again. I heard footsteps.

"Casey." It was Sam. Edgar and I broke away. Sam was smirking. Alan walked up behind him.

"How—How did—Did you tell my brother?"

Alan shrugged. "I don't know." He said. Edgar rolled his eyes.

"I hate little brothers." He muttered.

```~~~LATER~~~```

Sam and I were in his room.

"Sam. Case." Michael said, but Sam shut the door. A few minutes later, I heard a door close, and headed downstairs.

"Hello." Said a man, but it wasn't to me.

"Oh, hi." I heard Mom's voice. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Is it alright for the guest to see the food before dinner?"

"Oh, no. You're thinking of the groom not seeing the bride before the wedding."

I tuned the two out, and opened the door, just as Edgar and Alan walked in.

"Hey." I said. Sam came up behind me, and nodded at the two. He started to lead Alan and Edgar into the dining room, but Edgar stayed behind. I smiled at him, blushing. Edgar kissed me again. I heard footsteps.

"Case, really?" I heard Sam ask. Edgar and I pulled away. "Let's go."

"Fine."

We walked into the dining room. I saw Mom and the guy who I guessed to be Max kissing.

"Oh, that's hot." I muttered, sarcastically.

"Mom?" Sam asked. Mom and Max pulled away. I looked at him.

"God, you love to ruin moments, don't you?" I asked.

"Shut up. These are my and Casey's dinner guests." As Sam said this, Edgar and Alan walked up. "Edgar and Alan, the Frog brothers."

"Oh, I didn't know you were having guests." Mom said.

"Well, you know, Mom, if we're in your way, we can go eat some peanut butter out of the jar in the kitchen."

"No, there's plenty for everybody." Mom said. "Max this are my twins Sam and Casey, and Edgar and Alan...Frog?"

"Mm-hm." The Frog brothers said, and nodded in response.

```~~~LATER~~~```

We were sitting at the table. I noticed Edgar was wearing a bib. It was more like a napkin in his shirt, but I call it a bib.

"Lucy, this looks terrific." Max said.

"Well, I hope it tastes good." Mom said. The order we were sitting in was me, Edgar, Max, Mom, Sam, and then Alan. When it got to Mom, she was sitting at the front of the table. Max took a bite of the spaghetti.

"Mmm. It tastes wonderful." He said. Mom wrinkled her nose.

"Mmm! Boy, somebody around here has bad breath." She said. Sam, Alan, Edgar, and I all looked at Max, who looked at Edgar. Edgar looked around, and then looked back at his plate. I heard Nanook panting. He whimpered, and got his front paws up on the table. Mom looked at him. "Nanook, would you quit breathing on me?"

Nanook just looked at her.

"Nanook, get upstairs. Go on." Sam said. Nanook got off of the table, and left. Edgar nodded to Alan, and then nodded to Sam. Alan picked up a container that had some shredded stuff in it, that looked like Parmesan cheese. Sam took it. "You want some Parmesan cheese on that?" Sam asked, holding the container out to Max.

"Uh, yeah, Sam. Thank you very much." Max said, taking it. He put a bunch on his plate. Sam looked at us, and nodded once.

"Sam grated the cheese himself." Mom said. "My son."

"Another budding chef in the family." Max said, putting down the container. The four of us watched Max intently as he took a bite. He started coughing. Mom looked up from her plate.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"No. It's not cheese. It's garlic." Max said.

"I bet you hate garlic, don't you?" Sam asked.

"No, I like garlic. It's just a little much. It's raw garlic."

Mom picked up the container, and sniffed it. Her face screwed up, and she put it down.

"Garlic? How did that happen?"

"Guys, he likes garlic." Sam whispered to us. We all looked at each other. "Here. Quick, drink some water." Sam picked up his cup, and then splashed the water on Max, who jumped back.

"Oh!" Mom exclaimed. She picked up a napkin, and began to dry Max off. "Sam, what's the matter with you?"

"Does it burn?" Sam asked.

"Burn? What are you, nuts?" Max asked him. "It's freezing."

"Oh, look at your suit, Max. And your pants." Mom said. Edgar got up, as did the rest of us. Edgar and I turned off the lights, Alan put out the candles, and Sam got a mirror. "Now what?"

"Must be a circuit breaker, Mom." Sam said.

"He's not glowing." Edgar said.

"I know. Hit the lights." Sam said. He stuck the mirror in front of Max's face, and Edgar turned on the lights. Max jumped back.

"Ah!"

"Oh!" Mom screamed, throwing her napkin in the air. "Sam, Casey, what has gotten into you tonight?"

"I think I know what's going on around here tonight." Max said.

"You do?" Edgar asked.

"Yeah. I know what you're thinking, you two, but you're wrong."

"We are?" Sam and I asked.

"Yeah. I'm not trying to replace your father. Or steal your mother away from you. I would just like to be your friend, that's all. Good night, Lucy." Max left the room.

"Thanks a lot." Mom said, quietly, and left.

"I'm sorry, Mom." Sam whispered.

"Max, I'm so sorry. I mean, nothing like this has ever happened." I heard Mom say.

"Major mistake." Sam said. We left the room, and I took another look at Edgar.

"Every badass vampire hunter needs a bib." I said. Edgar looked down, and Alan yanked the napkin out from his shirt.

"That's not yours." Edgar said.

"I know." Alan said. He threw it on the counter. "We gotta go. Who knows how many comics Mom and Dad smoked up." Alan walked out of the kitchen. Edgar ruffled my hair.

"See you later." He said, and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I had fallen asleep in Sam's room. I heard a scream that jolted me out of my dreams. I woke up, and screamed the same time Sam did. It was a fucking stuffed owl.

"I wish Grandpa would stop giving me these stupid things." Sam said, putting the owl in his closet. I looked up, and the two of us screamed again when we saw Michael.

"It's okay." Michael said. "I know who I am now."

"Don't kill us, Mike." Sam said. "We're both basically good kids, so just don't kill us. We can help you. Just tell us who the head vampire is. We thought it was Max, but we were wrong. Just work with us, and we can help you. You'll be okay."

"Michael. Michael." We heard. We walked over to the window, and Michael opened it further. We saw a girl on the ground looking up at is.

"It's that girl from the boardwalk. Is she one of them?" Sam asked.

"I have to talk to you. Can I come up?" the girl asked.

"No." Michael said. He looked at us. "You shut the window and lock your door." Michael walked off, just as the wind howled and the girl was in the bedroom.

"She's one of them!" Sam and I yelled. We jumped on his bed, and used the blanket to cover ourselves. "And don't tell us it doesn't make her a bad person, Mike." Sam said.

"You know where David took me tonight, don't you, Star?" Michael asked.

"Who's David?" Sam asked. Michael and the girl, Star, ignored him.

"Yes, and it's my fault." Star said, walking up to him. "If you hadn't met me, if I hadn't liked you... I tried to warn you."

"It was that night in the cave, wasn't it?" Michael asked. "That wasn't wine they gave me to drink. It was blood. That was David's blood."

"You drank someone's blood? Are you crazy?" Sam remarked.

"I'm just like David now, Star." Michael said.

"No, you're not." Star said. "You're like Laddie and me. We're not one of them—"

"Until you make your first kill." Sam said.

"Why didn't you kill me last night?" Michael asked.

"You were supposed to be my first." Star explained. "That's what David wanted. But I couldn't, Michael."

"Why? Because you care so much about me?"

"Yes, I do." Star placed a hand on my older brother's face, her thumb on his bottom lip. Michael yanked it down.

"What are you doing here? What do you want from me?" he demanded.

"I wanted to tell you that it's not too late for you." Star said. "But for me it gets harder and harder to resist. I'm weak."

Michael grabbed her by the shoulder. "Why did you come here tonight, Star?"

"I was hoping you'd help Laddie and me."

Michael chuckled, and turned away, letting Star go. Wind howled, and Star was gone. We all ran to the window.

"Star!" Michael yelled.

"Don't kill anybody until we get back to you!" Sam yelled. He reached for the phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Case and I got connections."

```~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~```

I heard a bicycle bell ring. I looked out, and saw Edgar and Alan coming up the driveway. When they got to the porch, they threw their bikes down, and Sam ran over to the door and opened it.

"Okay. Where's Nosferatu?" Edgar asked.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"The Prince of Darkness."

"The night crawler. The bloodsucker." Alan said.

"_El Vampiro_." Edgar said.

"Oh, my brother." I said.

"Mike! They're here!" Sam called.

```~~~LATER~~~```

"Get in the car. Get in the car." I said. Everyone got in. Michael got in the driver's seat, and we drove off. We saw Grandpa putting in a fence.

"Hey, Grandpa! Is it okay if we borrow your car?" Sam asked, and, without waiting for an answer, Michael drove off. We drove up to a ledge, and Edgar and Alan were the first ones to jump out of the car.

"Weapons check." Edgar said, and the two brothers checked for all of their weapons. On the ride, I made Michael tell me all of the boys' names and what they looked like. Sam and I helped Mike out of the car.

"I don't want you going down there." He told us.

"We're going." Sam and I said at the same time.

"Look, this isn't a comic book, you two. These guys are brutal killers."

"So are the Frog brothers." Sam said. We looked over at Edgar and Alan.

"Check me." Edgar said. Alan went to check to see if he had everything he needed.

"Who would you rather go down there with you?" Sam questioned. "Them or me and Casey?"

"If something happens down there, I'm not going to have the strength to protect the two of you."

"Well, this time we'll protect you, bud. Even though you're a vampire, you're still our brother."

"Yeah." I said. "Remember what we are?"

"We're the three green apples in a basket full of red ones." The three of us said at the same time. Michael pulled us in for a hug.

"Listen," we heard Edgar say. "Just so you know, if you try to stop us or vamp out in any way, then I'll stake you without even thinking twice about it."

"Chill out, Edgar." Sam said.

"Yeah. Come on." Edgar said, and he and Alan headed into a cave. Michael, Sam, and I followed.

"Where did you say you met these guys?" Michael asked.

"Holy shit." Edgar said.

"Vampire hotel." Said Alan. They ran over to a bed, and pulled back the covers.

"Here's one. Come on, let's stake her, man."

"Don't you touch her!" Michael yelled, just as Alan ran up to the bed with a stake. "You stay away from her!"

"Come on. Vampires have such rotten tempers." Edgar said, and he and Alan left the bedside as Michael approached it.

"Star." He said.

"The rest of them have gotta be around here someplace. Let's find them." Edgar said. "There must be something in the corner."

Sam looked at his shoulder and saw something on it. Thinking it was a bug, he literally swiped and smacked it off at the same time.

"Star." Michael said. Star looked at him.

"Look up there, man. You gotta look everywhere." I heard Edgar say.

"I'm taking you out of here."

"No, take Laddie first. Please." Star said.

"I feel a draft. I think there's something up here." Alan said.

"Let's check it out." Edgar said to us. Sam and I ran up there after him.

"Come on." Alan crawled into the hole, Edgar, Sam, and me after him.

"Let's go." Edgar said.

"We'll be right back, Mike!" Sam yelled. "I hope." He added.

"Come on, Sam, Casey, let's go! Move, Alan! Move!" Edgar said. We heard flies buzzing.

"Ah. Ugh. Ugh. Flies." Alan said.

"We're on the right trail." Edgar said. "Flies and the undead go together like..bullets and guns. Come on."

We made our way through, struggling with every little thing. Finally, we were able to stand. And something smelled bad.

"What's that smell?" Sam asked.

"Vampires, my friend. Vampires." Edgar answered. We walked on, coughing as we did. Sam, like an idiot, stayed put. Alan rolled his eyes, walked back, and grabbed my idiot twin by the shirt, pulling him forward. "Come on." Edgar climbed over something, the rest of us following his footsteps.

"It's freezing in here." Sam said. He jumped when Alan and I came down next to him. "It looks like a dead end. Let's head back."

"They must have hidden the coffins around here someplace." Edgar looked around.

"There's nothing here. Let's go, guys."

"Jesus!" Edgar was looking up.

"Aah!" Sam and I screamed. Edgar put his hand over Sam's mouth, and Alan put his hand over mine. It was the whole vampire gang. They were hanging upside down, and sleeping. The Frog brothers removed their hands from our mouths. "I thought they were supposed to be in coffins." Sam said.

"That's what this cave is. It's one giant coffin." Edgar said. He and his brother raced up some steps. I looked at one that had blonde hair, but a black leather jacket.

"So that's Paul," I looked at one that had curly blonde hair and a shirt that looked oddly like Sam's. "That's Marko." I saw one with dark hair. "That's Dwayne." And then I saw platinum blondie. The one that smirked at us on the boardwalk that night that seemed so long ago. "David." Inside, my mouth had a bitter taste. That was the bastard that turned Michael. _That_ was the bastard that _I _was going to kill.

"Right now, they're at their most vulnerable." Edgar said, as he and Alan now climbed up a ladder.

"Easy pickings." Alan said.

"Remember, you just have to kill the leader." Sam reminded.

"We don't know which one the leader is." Edgar said. "I guess we'll just have to kill them all."

"Let's start with the little one." Alan said. "First come, first staked."

"What was that? A little vampire humor?" Sam asked. "It wasn't funny."

"I call blondie." I said, my eyes narrowing at David's sleeping figure.

"Which blondie?"

"Platinum blondie." I spat. Alan handed Edgar the stake he had taken off of his back.

"Oh, my God." Sam muttered. Edgar held up the stake at Marko. "No! Don't even!" Sam warned.

"Good night, bloodsucker." Edgar said.

"No!"

Edgar stood there, ignoring Sam, and then stabbed Marko with the stake. Marko awoke, his fangs protruding and his eyes golden. He began to roar, his blood getting all over the Frog brothers and us. This caused all of the other vampires to wake up too. All four were now roaring, angry because one of their own was dying. Alan and Edgar jumped down, and Marko fell with them. He landed in Alan's lap, and we pushed him off, his blood all over us.

"You're dead meat!" we heard one yell. It was David.

"Let's get out of here! Let's go!" Alan said. I stayed behind, and picked up a fallen stake. I pointed it towards David, who jumped down.

"Don't even try anything." I said. David laughed at me. I started to shake. I felt a hand on the back of my shirt, and was dragged up the very thing we came over. I heard footsteps, and knew David was after us.

"Are you nuts? If he _is _the head vampire, you won't be able to kick his ass!" Sam yelled at me. "Go! Get out of here! Run! Go! Fast! Come on!" we were going through a shaking tunnel. We heard a roar, and something grabbed my foot, making me stop. Something grabbed Sam's ankle. We both screamed as we saw David, trying to pull us back in. The Frog brothers grabbed us both.

"Grab them! Get them into the light!" Edgar yelled. "Get him into the sun! Get him into the sunlight!" We were dragged into a little ray of sunlight, and David's hands had a small fire on both of them. Sam and I looked, and screamed. Then, we ran off. I heard David screaming in pain, and then I swore I heard him say "Tonight." And then laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

We ran out.

"Mike, start the car!" Sam yelled. "Mike! Mike! Start the car." Sam and I reached the top of the stairs and saw Michael and the other three half-vampires out cold in the car. "Mike! Mike." Sam and I ran down the stairs. We reached the car, and Sam opened the door, trying to make Michael wake up.

'We blew it, man. We lost it." Alan said.

"Shut up!" Edgar told him.

"We unraveled in the face of the enemy."

"It's not our fault. They pulled a mind-scramble on us. They opened their eyes and talked."

"I'll drive." Sam said, getting into the driver's seat.

"We don't ride with vampires." Alan said.

"Fine. Stay here."

"We do now." Edgar said.

"Yeah." Alan agreed, and they got in the car. The blood on us was sparkling, and I liked it. I've been attracted to shiny things.

"Come on! Sam, let's get out of here."

Sam started the car. Edgar was next to me in the front. "Burn rubber." He said. He slammed his foot on the gas, and the four of us started screaming. It was a tight fit in the front because I don't think four people could fit in the front seat of a car. But, somehow, we made it happen. Sam slammed his foot on the brakes.

"Christ!" Edgar yelled. He had his arm on the back of the seat, but then put it around me when we came to that quick stop.

"Burn rubber does not mean warp speed!" Sam said. Then, he drove off.

```~~~LATER-AT HOME~~~```

Michael, Edgar, Alan, Sam, and I walked into the house. Nanook was barking.

"Cool it, Nanook!" Sam said. Michael was holding Star and Edgar was holding the little boy, Laddie.

"Your dog knows a flesh-eater when he smells one." Edgar said.

"Take him outside, Sam." Michael said. Sam walked over to Nanook.

"Come on, Nanook." He said, and then left, the dog by his side. The rest of us made our way up the stairs.

"Michael." We heard. It was Grandpa. The four of us turned around. "Do you know the rule about filling up the car with gas when you take it without asking?"

"No, Grandpa." Michael answered.

"Well, now you do." Grandpa said, and left. The four of us walked upstairs and into Michael's room. He set Star down on the bed, and Edgar set Laddie down beside her. Sam came in.

"We definitely blew Plan A." he said.

"Time to activate Plan B." Alan said.

"What's Plan B?" Sam asked, as Michael fell on the floor and fell asleep.

"We don't have one yet. We only have two and a half hours to come up with one." Edgar said.

"Why? What's with two and a half hours?" Sam asked.

"The sun will go down. They'll be looking for us."

Alan dragged us out of the room.

```~~~VIDEO STORE~~~```

Sam and I rode our bikes into Mom's video store where she worked.

"Mom." We said.

"This is—" Mom looked at us. "Sam, Casey, what are you two doing with the bikes?"

"Mom, we gotta tell you something. It's real important. Shh." Sam said. "Santa Carla is crawling with vampires."

"That's why it's the murder capital of the world." I added. Mom looked at her customers.

"Excuse me." She said, and then looked back at us.

"Mom, we're serious. Listen, Edgar staked one. It was screaming and fizzing. Look, Mom, there's evidence on my sweater and Case's tank-top." As Sam was saying this, Mom was leading our bikes out of the store. "Mom, you gotta tell someone. You gotta tell someone."

"This isn't funny." Mom snapped.

"We're not kidding, Mom. They're coming out as soon as it gets dark."

"Okay, stop it. Right now. Just stop it." Mom said. Sam and I looked down.

"Mom—" we started.

"No, not another word." Mom snapped. We looked down again. "I don't believe you two are doing this. I'm gonna see Max tonight, and you're both trying to ruin it for me."

"No we're not!" Sam and I defended.

"There's nothing wrong with Max. I don't know why you don't want me to see—"

"We're not talking about Max, alright? To hell with Max!" Sam said. Mom stood up, and looked at my brother, anger showing in her eyes.

"I'll deal with you later, young man." She said. She walked off.

"Mom."

"No."

```~~~OUTSIDE~~~```

Sam and I rode out of the shop.

"Guys, we're on our own." He told Edgar and Alan.

"Good." Edgar said. "That's just the way we like it."

We took off, and rode up to a church. We stopped, put our bikes down, and walked in. During a Baptism. Everyone stared at us. We went on about our business, and filled up our canteens with holy water.

"Boy, won't this be something to tell the grandkids." I muttered. Once we got what we needed, we left. Alan actually smiled and held his fist up in goodbye and thanks before he left.

```~~~LATER-HOME~~~```

Sam and I opened the doors to Grandpa's taxidermy office.

"Grandpa?" Sam said. Grandpa looked at us. "The Widow Johnson called. She said to pick her up at 7 instead of 8, okay?"

"We got a date tonight?" Grandpa asked.

"I guess so. She said not to be late." Sam said, after thinking for a minute.

"Well, I better get cleaned up, then, huh?" Grandpa asked, smiling and raising his eyebrows.

```~~~LATER~~~```

We watched to make sure Grandpa left. We knew for sure because we saw his truck leave and heard La Cucaracha off-key. We closed the blinds, shut doors and windows, barricaded all the openings with some type of furniture, and started a fire in the fireplace.

"Go, let's go, come on." I heard Edgar say to his brother. Sam was in the kitchen smashing garlic.

"Die, Mr. Vampire." He said, and slammed the hammer down on the garlic bulb, making it smash into pieces. He did it again three more times. Edgar and Alan were upstairs, filling the bathtub with the holy water we took earlier. Sam and I walked up there.

"Go, come on, come on. Let's move." Edgar said. Sam dumped the garlic into the bathtub. We all stuck squirt guns in the water, and let them fill up. We took out the guns, giving each other some thumbs up. Alan picked his up, and shot some water out of it a couple of times.

```~~~LATER~~~```

"I think I should warn you all." Edgar said. "When a vampire buys it, it's never a pretty sight. No two bloodsuckers go out the same way. Some yell and scream. Some go quietly. Some explode. Some implode. But all will try to take you with them."

They heard Nanook barking.

"Nanook. I left him outside." Sam said. He got up and left.

"Don't go out there. Stop him!" Edgar said.

"Sam!" Michael yelled, as he and Star ran out. He ran down the stairs, and after Sam. The rest of us just ran out.

"Sam, stop! Sam, come back!" Edgar yelled.

"Sam!" Alan yelled.

"Sam, come back!"

I ran into Edgar, who kept me from moving forward after my stupid twin brother.

"Sam, you're in danger, man!"

"Nanook!" Sam yelled instead. He ran over to the dog, and tried to untie him, but it wasn't working. Michael pushed us out of the way as he ran forward. Star and Laddie stayed on the porch with us.

"Michael!" Star yelled.

"Come on, come back!" Alan yelled.

"No!"

"Come on back!"

"Michael, get back, man!" Edgar yelled.

"Mike!" Sam yelled.

"Hurry! Michael, hurry!" Star yelled. I stood there, not making a sound. I just stood there, wondering if my brothers were about to become vampire food. "Hurry, Michael!" Michael got Nanook untied, and he and Sam stood. Star's eyes widened in fear. "Michael, they're coming!"

At this point, we were all shouting at them to get their asses back. They fell, and I was seriously about to run out to help them, but Edgar kept holding me back. Sam and Michael got up, and ran into the house.

"Take them upstairs!" Edgar said. "Go. Come on, move it, move it." He and Alan were ushering Star and Laddie upstairs. The fireplace exploded, and Dwayne flew in. I screamed, and ran upstairs with the others, besides Michael and Sam. Edgar slammed the door to Michael's room right after I got in. He pointed a stake at Star. "I say we terminate them right now." He said.

"Laddie, run!" Star screamed. She took off. We followed her through the bathroom and into Sam's room. As Star ran out the door, I stopped, feeling something was wrong. It slammed shut, and Paul was behind it.

"Hey!"

"Aah!" Alan screamed. Paul laughed.

"You're mine!" he said, and knocked their weapons out of their hands. "You killed Marko!"

"Yeah. You're next!" Edgar said, as we were backed up into a bathroom.

"No. You're next!" Alan was behind Edgar, almost getting trampled. We stopped, and looked into the bathtub that was full of holy water and garlic. Paul laughed when he saw what we were looking at. The three of us advanced towards him, and tried to push him into the bathtub, but Paul stood his ground.

"Garlic don't work, kids." He said.

"Try the holy water, dead breath!" Edgar yelled. He dipped his hands into the holy water, and splashed it on Paul, who screamed. It got all on his face, and was eating away at his skin, creating holes. During his fit, he had accidentally thrown Edgar, Alan, and I down. When he stopped screaming, he removed his hands, and showed his face, which was being torn apart by the holy water like it was acid. Screaming, the three of us clung to each other as Paul tried to advance towards us. But then, Nanook ran in, barking. He pushed Paul into the tub, making him scream and thrash about. At first, we just watched, but Alan started screaming again, neither one of us letting go of the other. Steam came from the bathtub as we watched. Nanook just stood there, yawned, and licked his chops. Edgar and Alan crawled up to the bathtub, and looked in. Paul shot up, roaring. The three of us yelled in fright, and fell back, clinging to each other again. Nanook whimpered, and ran off, his tail between his legs.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God." Edgar said, as his younger brother kept clinging tighter to him and screaming, eyes shut. I almost literally had my arms squeezing the crap out of him. Paul went back down, and the water began to swirl around. It went down, and the sinks and toilets began to move. Alan was still clinging to his older brother. He was still screaming and kept his eyes shut. Then, at the right time he opened his eyes, because a mixture of holy water and Paul's blood flew out of the sinks and the toilet. The three of us ran out, and shut the door.

"Oh, my God." I said, and hugged Edgar. I heard commotion, and ran downstairs. Sam was on the ground, and Dwayne was groaning, and holding his face. I watched as Sam picked up the bow and arrow and shot at the now flying Dwayne, and shot him down. I ran over to Sam.

"Is he dead?" I asked. Sam jumped, and then looked at me.

"I don't know."

We walked forward, and then Dwayne stood, laughing. "You missed, sucker." He said.

"Only once, pal." Sam said. He shot again, and Dwayne screeched. He fell back, and the arrow pierced the radio. It turned on, and started playing Inxs and Jimmy Barnes' Good Times. Sam and I ducked on the ground, next to Michael, who I just now saw. I jumped, and then kept my head down. Sparks were flying everywhere as the three of us slowly looked up to watch. Dwayne was slowly exploding. His limbs fell off, and then his head exploded. The music stopped. Sparks were still flying from his body.

"Death by stereo." Sam said.

"Come on." Michael said, and we stood up. We ran towards the stairs, and stopped as we saw the mixture of Paul's blood and the holy water shooting up from the sinks.

"Oops." I said.

"What the hell?" Michael asked.

"Come on." Sam said, and then we ran up the stairs. But when I looked, Michael was not behind us.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Sam and I ran into his room. Suddenly, the Frog brothers were on either side of us.

"Hey, hey, shh. It's us, it's us." Sam reassured in a whisper.

"Are you okay?" Edgar asked.

"I nailed one of them downstairs with a bow and arrow." Sam said, as we moved towards his bed.

"Alright, Sam-o." Alan said.

"We trashed the one that looks like Twisted Sister." Edgar said.

"We totally annihilated his night-stalking ass."

"Well... Nanook helped a little."

"Alright, Nanook." Sam said, smiling.

"Yeah, it was cool." I said.

"Death to all vampires. Maximum body count. We are awesome monster-bashers." Edgar said.

"The meanest." Alan said.

"The baddest."

We clasped hands, and did a little sign, and then something exploded from the middle of the bed, making us all scream. It was Laddie, and he left the bed as Alan, Sam, Edgar, and I were on the floor. As he was running, he stepped on Alan, making him groan. Laddie stood in the corner, in total vamp-mode. Alan looked at us.

"Holy shit." He said. "It's the attack of Eddie Munster. Get him!"

We all stood, and made our way towards Laddie, but Star slammed the closet doors open, and came out.

"Stop! Get away from him! You just stay away from him! He's just a little boy."

Laddie came up from behind her, growling and clawing at us. I looked down.

"Cute kid." I said, sarcastically. I heard commotion downstairs again, and ran out. I was on the stairs, behind the bastard that had turned my brother. Michael was on the ground, in vamp mode.

"You are a killer." David said. Michael hissed, and jumped up at him. They started a fight in the middle of the air. I ducked so that I wasn't seen. Michael slammed David into the wall next to some antlers. The two looked at each other. "My turn." David threw himself off the wall, and was making them fly into Grandpa's taxidermy office. Michael grabbed the top of the doorway, and stopped, David's hand on his neck. "Stop fighting me, Michael." David said. "I don't want to kill you. Join us."

"Never." Michael growled in a monster voice.

"It's too late. My blood is in your veins."

"So is mine!" Michael let go of the doorway, and then threw David into a pair of antlers, making him scream, and rock back and forth. Steam came from his body, and the bastard who killed my brother was dead.

"Michael!" I heard Star scream. She ran downstairs. Edgar ran over to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I answered. Edgar helped me up, and the rest of us ran downstairs after Star.

"Mike!" Sam yelled. "Michael!"

We stopped, and saw David dead.

"Yeah." Alan said.

"Get away." Michael said. We looked at him.

"Mike, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I said, get away!"

"What's the big deal? You destroyed the head vampire." Edgar said. "It's all over."

"Nothing's changed." Michael said.

"He's right. I don't feel any different." Star said.

"Then there's still one more."

"Sam? Michael? Casey?" we heard Mom call.

"Oh, shit." I said. Sam looked at Michael the best he could.

"We'll handle Mom. Come on, go." He said, and the four of us walked out. "Don't let her see any bodies." Max and Mom walked in.

"Sam? Michael? Casey?"

"Mom." Sam said.

"What the hell is going on?" Max asked.

"What's happened?" Mom asked.

"I think we have to have a heavy conversation." Sam explained.

"Where's Michael? What happened to your face?"

"I think I can explain what's going on." Sam said. "Remember the food fight Michael, Casey, and I go into last year?"

"This has nothing to do with a food fight. I think I should cover this." Edgar said. "I'm the Head Frog."

"I think you should sit down." Sam said.

"What happened to your face?" Mom asked again. She didn't want to hear anymore, and walked out of the kitchen. "I don't want to hear another word from you until I talk to Michael." She said, sternly.

"I'm sorry, Lucy." Max said. I ran out, and stood behind my Mom. There was one thing about this guy that I didn't like. I didn't know what it was, I just knew that I didn't like him. "This is all my fault. David and my boys misbehaved." He took off his glasses, and smiled. But the smile came off of his face as he spoke again. "But I told you, boys need a mother."

"Max, what are you talking about?" Mom asked, as Sam walked in behind me. We were on both sides of Mom.

"I knew it." Sam said. We looked at each other, and then spoke at the same time. "You're the head vampire."

A/N: This is the end of this chap. I know. Short, right? But I really wanted to save the big thing for chapter nine. R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Sam, Casey, don't start this again." Mom said. Star walked out.

"You're the secret that David was protecting." She said to Max. Max looked at her, and nodded.

"Mm-hm." He said.

"Who's this?" Mom asked, looking at Star.

"But you passed the test." Alan said, as he and Edgar walked in. Max looked at him.

"Don't ever invite a vampire into your house, you silly boy. It renders you powerless." He said. Sam looked at Edgar, who was standing next to me.

"Did you know that?"

"Of course." Edgar said. "Everyone knows that."

Mom was looking at all of us, frantically. "Has everyone gone crazy here? What's the matter with all of you?"

"It was you I was after all along, Lucy." Max explained.

"What?" Mom asked.

"I knew that if I could get Sam, Michael, and Casey into the family, there's no way you could say no."

"Where's Michael?" Mom demanded.

"It was all going to be so perfect Lucy. Just like one big happy family. Your kids, and my boys." Max looked over at David's body.

"Great." Edgar said. "The bloodsucking Brady Bunch."

"But I still want you, Lucy." Max turned, in vamp mode. Everyone screamed. Star gasped. "I haven't changed my mind about that."

Michael walked out. "I didn't invite you this time, Max." he spat.

"Michael." Mom breathed, in shock. Michael was in vampire mode. And boy, was he pissed. Max turned, and laughed as Michael went to attack him. "Michael, no!" Max threw Michael up to the second floor, making Mom scream. I buried my face into Edgar's shoulder, and heard the breaking of the wood. "Michael!" I looked up, and saw Star pick something up, and run to attack Max, but Max knocked her down. Mom stopped where she was going. Edgar and Alan ran up towards Max, who had the weapon that Star had, and knocked them down, leaving only me, Sam, and Mom. Max broke the weapon on his knee.

"Don't you touch my mother!" Sam yelled. He ran towards Max.

"Sam, don't!" Mom yelled. Sam got caught in a head-lock. I screamed, and ran towards Max, but was thrown to the ground. My hands automatically went to my head.

"Oh, fuck." I muttered, rolling around.

"Damn it." Mom muttered. Max held his hand out to her.

"Don't fight, Lucy." He said. "It's so much better if you don't fight."

"Mom! Mom, don't!" Sam yelled. "Mom. Don't do it, Mom. Mom, don't do it."

"Sam—" Mom said, taking Max's hand.

"Mom, no!" both Sam and I yelled. I sat up, just as Mom was pulled in by Max.

"Mom, no! Mom!" Sam and I yelled again. Mom yelled our names before Max went to bite her neck, but then we all heard La Cucaracha off-key. Grandpa drove his truck into the house, and Michael jumped down. His pushed Mom and Sam out of the way just as he pushed Max forward, and into the wooden beam that staked him. I quickly made my way to the other side of the room before Max was thrown into the fireplace. Edgar and Alan put on some goggles to cover their eyes as I buried my face in Edgar's chest. Everyone else covered their faces and ducked down. As Max's body neared the fireplace, he exploded, and almost brought down the damn house.

"Jesus." Edgar said, between coughs, when it was over. The two brothers took off their goggles. I looked up.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. Yeah." Edgar said.

"Yeah, right." Alan said.

"Yeah. We kicked their ass, man."

I looked at Edgar for a moment before he looked at me. For a second, we just stared at each other, and then he kissed me, our tongues meeting in that split second. This is one side that I knew Edgar had, but just wouldn't show anyone. Except me. We broke away. I saw Alan staring at a hole in the floor, and gave him a small peck. We pulled away, and he blushed. But then, I crawled back to Edgar, and placed my arms around his neck.

Michael and Star looked up as Grandpa got off of his truck.

"It's over." Star said. Michael held her. There was running on the stairs.

"Star! Star!" yelled Laddie.

"Laddie!" Star said, standing up. She ran to the little boy, and picked him up. Nanook barked a couple of times.

"Is everybody okay?" Michael asked.

"Oh, Michael." Mom said, as she and Sam crawled over to him. I tore myself, reluctantly, away from Edgar, and joined the family hug. "Oh, Michael. Oh, my kids."

"How much do you think we should charge them for this?" Edgar asked Alan. Grandpa walked into the kitchen.

"Dad." Mom said, as she tore away from our hug. But, us being the three green apples in a basket full of red ones, didn't as we followed Mom towards the kitchen. "Dad?" Grandpa opened the fridge door, and took out a root beer. He drank from it. "Dad, are you alright?"

"One thing about living in Santa Carla I never could stomach:" said Grandpa. "All the damn vampires."

He closed the fridge door, leaving the four of us just standing there in the dark, wondering how he knew all this time.


End file.
